wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
Shade
Shades - originally 'Akhs' - are a transhuman race created by the Akhinator. They are created by modifying certain internal organs connected to the soul of the subject, subsequently removing half of it.The process leaves the subject without any empathy and often disfigured, or at least distorted, but grants them near-immortality as well as dark powers. Shades are almost universally reviled for their connections to dark power and the Five Paths, as well as their unnerving appearance and lack of empathy. Because of this their population is almost entirely made up of outcasts and criminals who usually live away from Civilized society. Anatomy Shades differ wildly in terms of outward appearance due to it being twisted based on the individuals goals and motivations. The only truly consistent element is their blood having been replaced with halussium; a substance imported from an unknown source which twists the mind and body of sentient beings which consume it. The Akhinator lists five key aspects which correspond to ancient Atunian ideas of biology. Hallussium (Ka) The most important ingredient in shade creation as well as numerous other dark practices; Halussium twists the body of its user into a desired form. It' usually transferred via an 'Umbra Heart' transplant. The Umbra Heart (Ib) The mortal heart is removed and replaced with an 'Umbra Heart', a prosthetic device which converts nutrients into Halussium rather than blood, allowing shades to live for far longer than their mortal years (none have died of natural causes). It's also the key to the transformation process, causing the new shade to mutate rapidly over a period of several hours into their preferred form. Psychopathy (Sheut) Second to Hallusium are the modifications to the shade's brain; most significantly the removal of their empathy. This process' purpose is two-fold; to allow the shade to commit to their goals uninhibited, and as a medical process which allows them to safely use Halussium, which overwhelms and quickly destroys the body of users with too high a level of selflessness. Immortality (Ba) The mix of Halussium and the lobotomy of the brain's empathetic areas allow the the shade immortality through both heightened longevity and enhanced survival instinct respectively. As well as granting immunity to senescence the combined processes also sever the shade's soul, stopping it from entering any afterlife upon other sorts of death, turning them into undead creatures. Goal-oriented Body (Ren) The advertised quality of shades; the Halussium transforms their body into whichever form would best allow them to achieve their goals and enhance their skills. Kaano, for example, gained a significantly enhanced brain with which to better plan for subversion of society and for greater use of magic, as well as a chameleon-like ability to blend in with his surroundings. Other shades may gain enhanced strength to compete in sporting events, or organic weapons to aid in battle to name a few. It is unknown what the mutations of the Akhinator himself are used for. While very few obvious features are shared by all shades, a few near-universal traits are almost colourless and extremely tight skin, pointed teeth and fingers and toes ending in bone points portuding from the ends of said limbs.